Tua
by shewaslily
Summary: Porque George escolhera Angelina e nela fizera a sua casa.


**"Meu toque até te escolheu pra te fazer casa."**

Espreguiçando-se, George esticou os longos dedos salpicados de sardas até alcançar os da namorada, adormecida ao seu lado, envolvendo-os com suavidade enquanto que essa pareceu devolver o enlace, o seu toque escolhendo o do Weasley mesmo que inconscientemente.

Era um sábado de manhã – ao menos, o ruivo _achava que era._ Afinal, não sabia ao certo por quanto tempo havia dormido até que o _ridículo_ pedaço de tecido (_quase translúcido_) que Angelina denominara como cortina havia permitido com que a claridade se tornasse intrusa ao colchão que ambos dividiam.

Mas George não se importava.

Era apenas mais uma das inúmeras particularidades de se estar com a Johnson.

E, devido a isso, ele poderia se acostumar a um café mais amargo pelas manhãs porque a negra quase nunca se lembrava de incluir açúcar em sua lista de compras. Habituar-se à quantidade absurda de cobertas que essa parecia precisar em sua cama até mesmo quando o tempo era ameno. E poderia, até mesmo, contentar-se com o fato de que ela não o deixara trocar a cortina branca de seu quarto por algo que amenizasse a luminosidade – embora aquele _mero detalhe_ pudesse permitir com que ambos dormissem até mais tarde. Afinal, Angelina gostava de acordar junto à sensação morna dos raios solares contra a sua pele cor-de-noite.

Ao café amargo, ela lhe respondia com um sorriso doce e lhe prometendo que se lembraria do açúcar na próxima vez – mesmo que em forma de balas gelatinosas trouxas porque ela, novamente, não traria o pacote com os grãos refinados. Quanto às cobertas, George sabia que, no meio da noite, estariam esquecidas aos pés da cama enquanto que a namorada se permitiria fazer o seu corpo recoberto de sardas como travesseiro e nada mais. Além disso, despertar antes de Angelina lhe possibilitava o enveredar de suas mãos sardentas por entre os cachos absurdamente bagunçados dela, enrolando-se e se desenrolando em carícias – levando-os aos _quase que inevitáveis_ nós – até que duas íris cor-de-terra se encontrassem com as suas cor-de-céu e ela lhe franzisse o cenho.

E era o que o ruivo, mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos, fazia quando um suspiro alto o arrancou de seus devaneios a fim de encarar de volta o par de olhos intensamente castanhos que o observava em um misto de sonolência e fingida irritação.

"Bom dia, Angie", George sussurrou junto a um sorriso inocente, puxando-a para os seus braços e lhe beijando a testa antes que a negra pudesse fazer qualquer comentário a respeito dos nós em seu cabelo.

"Que horas são, Georgie?", Angelina acabou por questionar com a voz ainda rouca de sono, desfazendo a careta e repousando a sua cabeça junto à curva do pescoço dele.

"Precisamente algo entre nove horas da manhã e duas da tarde, eu diria", ele respondeu, arrancando um riso suave dela. "Você precisa trocar essas cortinas se quiser que eu continue dormindo aqui, Johnson", provocou, lançando um olhar feio ao amontoado de tecido junto à janela com a quase certeza de que a namorada lhe retribuiria com algo semelhante.

Com o comentário, no entanto, a expressão dela se alternou subitamente de sonolenta para desconfiada.

"E você vai _continuar dormindo_ aqui, Weasley?", a ex-artilheira da Grifinória perguntou, os dedos buscando os dele em meio aos lençóis em um toque morno quando tornou a enlaçá-los.

"Você quer que eu _pare_, Johnson?", o gêmeo devolveu com uma de suas sobrancelhas alaranjadas arqueada em curiosidade, encostando suavemente os lábios sobre a pele desnuda do ombro de Angelina e lhe depositando um beijo terno por entre os fios emaranhados esparramados displicentemente por ali.

A Johnson bufou.

"Você _sabe _do que eu estou falando, George!", ela exclamou ao cruzar os braços demonstrando demasiada impaciência. "Já são quase seis meses que você não volta para a casa e...", refreou-se – quase como se Angelina Johnson realmente necessitasse de coragem para falar algo. "Eu não estou reclamando, sim? Mas já perdi a conta das vezes em que a sua mãe me perguntou quando você vai trazer o resto das suas coisas para cá e eu não sei o que responder! Aparentemente, ela quer _retransformar_ o seu antigo quarto em espaço para costurar em paz ou algo do gênero... E você sabe o quanto Molly Weasley pode ser impaciente, sim? Enfim... O que eu quero perguntar é: nós estamos morando juntos?", a negra enfim, deixou escapar, acabando por virar o rosto e resguardá-lo junto ao pescoço do ex-batedor grifinório.

A gargalhada de George, para a sua mais completa irritação, logo preencheu o cômodo anteriormente tomado pela tranquilidade.

"Isso foi _tão romântico_, Angie", ele provocou com a diversão brilhando nas íris azuladas, recebendo um tapa (não tão) leve em seu torso como resposta ao qual se limitou a retrucar com um descontraído dar de ombros. "Eu não me importaria", o Weasley concluiu.

"Ah, isso foi _tão mais romântico_, Georgie", Angelina ironizou, bufando contra a pele pontilhada por pigmentos amarelo-alaranjados do namorado ao manter a face escondida.

Contudo, um toque suave em sua bochecha fez com que ela voltasse os olhos para ele à medida que a outra mão de George se perdia em sua cintura com o intuito de – se é que era possível – aproximá-la ainda mais dele.

"Angelina Johnson, _você é a minha casa_", ele afirmou com o olhar intensamente preso ao dela. "Poderia ser aqui, no sótão d'A Toca ou mesmo em um chalé no meio da praia... Desde que seja com você, eu estou em casa", o Weasley concluiu, colando a sua testa a dela e apanhando uma de suas lágrimas ligeiramente emocionadas com a ponta de seu polegar.

Então, a fim de comprovar o dissera, ele uniu a sua boca a dela em um gesto que apenas transmitia o quão rendido se encontrava a todos os traços peculiares que tão dela eram.

"Eu não me importaria...", a Johnson replicou quando separou os lábios dos dele. Porém, de súbito, pareceu reconsiderar a ideia: "Na verdade, Bill e Fleur que me desculpem, mas eu me importaria _– e muito! – _de morar no meio da areia", comentou com uma ligeira careta, arrancando uma nova risada do ruivo.

Mas a verdade era que Angelina, de fato, também não se importava.

E jamais negaria qualquer traço do que fosse de George.

Afinal, nele _também_ fizera a sua casa.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi! Escrevi essa one há algum tempo, mas acabei a revisando e alterando algumas coisas. Além disso, decidi acrescentar essa nota final para pedir que deem uma chance a esse casal com tanto potencial a ser explorado. Quaisquer críticas ou possíveis conversas, aceito reviews e sempre estou no twitter. **xoxo, shewaslily.**


End file.
